


Family

by blue_spectrum



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Mention of AoMomo, Mention of Hyuuga/Riko, kagakuromonth2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_spectrum/pseuds/blue_spectrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at Kagami and Kuroko’s relationship over the years. Because even if you need nothing but love, life will present you with hardships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the KagakuroMonth 2014 event at tumblr, week 2 family and/or AU. This is my (I think) very realistic take on the subject of family, so beware of some angst. Also, this covers a lot of time, so (TRIGGER WARNING) you know what must happen to Nigou. I'm sorry for that. Unbetaed. If someone thinks I should tag anything in specific, please tell me, I'm never sure about that.

Kagami and Kuroko had moved in together after Tetsuya had graduated from college. They saw each other every day, came home to each other’s arms after Kuroko’s classes and Kagami’s training. They had made a family, the two of them and Nigou, sharing meals and chores, the bed, kisses and warmth.

Some days they fought over small things, some days they made love before sleep. Some days they laughed for hours without reason and some days Kuroko cooked. They smiled at each other, always kissed good bye in the mornings and wished each other a good night between the tiny space where they breathed.

Kuroko taught and Kagami played basketball, but they always bought the groceries together. Tetsuya smiled softly to himself when he was busy grading assignments or going over the students work, his tall boyfriend taking Nigou out for a walk without asking or complaining. They went out, Taiga asking him on dates from time to time, never failing to blush no matter what.

Time had passed though, and it wasn’t long until Nigou left them, old and happy, fur of his head wet were Kuroko had cried himself to sleep, refusing to let go. They had his ashes on a little shrine in their home, where Kuroko lighted incense for him and then sat to read from his never ending stack of novels.

They had moved from Kagami’s former apartment, choosing to live in their own space, one they had picked up together. They had started small, just kitchen appliances, a bed to sleep and a table to eat. They didn’t really need anything else, but little by little, a sofa, an unexpected amount of plants, a TV set, and bedside tables had given identity to the place, making it theirs, completely different from the impersonal apartment they used to live in.

They were the happiest when they were together, meeting up with their friends, Seirin’s upper and underclassmen, the Miracles, Himuro and Alex, Kagami’s new teammates and Kuroko’s colleagues. They were there when Hyuuga and coach Aida had married, and also when, to the surprise of some, Aomine and Momoi had too.

They didn’t need marriage, but that didn’t stop them from finding solace in the fact that they were the oldest couple among their friends. They pretended not to notice the looks, the ever present pity that was so hard to conceal for some of them. They knew they’d never have the legal acknowledgement others had in Japan, but they were happy like that, they had each other and they had their friends. They had a family.

Kagami mentioned it, once or twice. Going to the States could be an option, since he had lived there already, they could settle there if they wanted. He had not dared to say the words “marriage” or “adopting” though, and had just left them hanging in the air. But Kuroko didn’t want that, it wasn’t fair that they had to start over if they wanted more. He wanted it all or nothing, and said to Taiga that he knew he already had it.

The relationship with Kuroko’s family was good now, albeit the tension was never going to dissipate. His grandmother had been the more accepting one, decided to love his grandchild no matter what. But Kuroko’s parents had always been uncomfortable, avoiding the words boyfriend, partner or lover. Taiga couldn’t really say he blamed them, even if he didn’t understand their position.

Kagami knew it pained Kuroko, even if he had grown to be the strongest man he had ever know. As a teacher, his students made him happy, happier than Taiga could have ever guessed. During his darker moments, Kagami thought about this, about the child they could never have in Japan, the child he could never give Kuroko. But what did he know about being a father, anyway?

The answer was _nothing_ , since he barely knew what it was to have one. Kagami’s father had been understanding, not really minding their relationship, just going with it. Taiga had told him everything, not really knowing what to expect, and had been surprised that the answer was, once more, _nothing_. They had met up for dinner, after that, so his father could meet Kuroko.

When they had gotten home, Kuroko had been so, so mad that his father had treated a family dinner like a business meeting. Kagami was moved, unsure of what to feel, too used to it to think anything anymore. But Tetsuya had even cried, absolutely enraged, cheeks flushed in an anger so uncharacteristic of him. They had kissed so, so gently that Kagami broke, crying for maybe the second time in front of Kuroko.

It felt as if it was just the two of them for the longest time.

They loved each other, they had one another and that was good. That was everything they wanted and needed. But as the years passed, what had once been just a feeling of unease became a certainty. And they made their choice.

They thought about their chances, about their options, about the Japan Kagami had represented as a national team player. He coached now, still appearing on some publicity ads occasionally, but he didn’t play as much, years catching up to him. They made their choice and went to the States.

They settled there, made a life hand in hand, Kuroko still teaching and Kagami finding coaching more fun than what he had imagined. Again, it was perfect when they were together, lazy Sunday evenings spent on their couch, laughing at some silly TV-show and having ice-cream. But they felt the difference, the focus that their new purpose gave them.

They fought for it for years, sure of what they wanted since the moment they set feet on the States soil. And just like so many goals before, they had made it, always together. It had been a long, at times painful road, and they missed so much, but they had made it.

“That child is going to break his neck one of these days”

“Our child can’t be worst than you, and you survived, Taiga-kun”

“But he’s stubborn. Like you”

He said, raising an eyebrow in the direction of his husband. They were strolling down the street to school, their child a few steps ahead, pretending to balance himself on an invisible tightrope, ready for his first day of class.

His name was Katsuki, the victory of hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Katsuki is written like this in kanji: 勝希. First character means victory and the second one means to aspire, but also phenomenal and rare and forms “hope”.


End file.
